


Fall For Me

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, then a lil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: Ace had never felt anything like this in life, though he wasn’t surprised. His whole life he hated almost everyone and fought to rid himself of the image of his father. He had never known a feeling like this before, butterflies in his stomach, heart skipping to a halt, breath hitched.Oh god what is this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda happened to me in real life so I was inspired to write this  
> Plus I got writers block on my LawLu and decided to pump something else out  
> No beta all mistakes are mine  
> Hope you enjoy!

The sound of a rowdy crew not far from where he sat, footsteps approaching him, the sound of  something being placed down near him. He glanced to find a bowl of hot food next to him, and saw the retreating feet of the man who delivered it. 

 

“Why do you call him father, anyway?” the man turned to him and stopped walking.

 

“Because he calls us his sons.”

 

His head shot up at the sound of the older man’s voice and what happened next changed his whole life

 

“To the rest of the world we’re all  just outcasts. It makes us happy. It’s just a word, but it makes us happy!” The blonde man smiled at him, a strong, fond smile.

 

He had never felt anything like this in life, though he wasn’t surprised. His whole life he hated almost everyone and fought to rid himself of the image of his father. He had never known a feeling like this before, butterflies in his stomach, heart skipping to a halt, breath hitched. He had never seen something or someone who made his eyes never want to stop absorbing the image in front of him, something so eye catching that he would never forget it. His thoughts coming to a complete halt as time stopped around him, everything else fading away. 

 

The most beautiful thing he had ever seen laid before his very eyes, and he couldn’t believe it. He could hardly breath as his mind raced, his heart pounding so loudly in his chest. But before he could even speak or think for that matter, his body instinctively tore his gaze away from the man in front of him and he stared at the deck of the Moby Dick. 

 

_ Oh my GOD! Did my heart really just skip over some stranger? And a  _ **_man_ ** _ at that! Oh god I thought he was beautiful, a man!! Something must be wrong with me! I have to get off this damn ship!  _

 

Ace thought as he stared at the wooden blanks of the large ship, still recovering from the sudden love-struck moment he had. The older blonde man still standing near him. Apparently he had spoken but Ace was too caught up in his own thoughts to have heard the man. 

 

“How long are you gonna keep risking your life like this? Make up your mind already! You can’t possibly take the old man’s head the way you are now. Are you gonna get off this ship and start over? Or are you gonna stay here...and accept Whitebeard’s mark?”

 

Ace will never forget that day, never forget the words Marco had spoken to him, nor the feelings he had. He held on to them and used them to push him farther. He had accepted Whitebeard’s mark, told the old man about Gol D. Roger, and he had become a commander. He had wanted to die so many times in his life but he was sure that if he died now, he would only have one regret. That he never told Marco about his feelings. 

 

Those feelings he has had since day one, the feelings that only grew, the feelings that tugged at his heart and put butterflies in his gut. The feelings that filled him with frustration and guilt for falling for a fellow comrade, a fellow man. He sometimes came to hate himself, especially when his heart filled with warmth at the older commanders smile or laugh. It made him sick to know he was feeling this way behind Marco’s back. It felt like lying, and hiding and it felt dirty at times. But he really couldn’t help how happy he felt when he was around the other commander.  How can you control who you fall in love with? He had tried to avoid the blonde phoenix but no matter where he hid, Marco found him. No matter how hard he tried to not look at the older man, his phoenix was so captivating that he couldn’t look away. 

 

He couldn't take it anymore. Every night that he spent alone made his chest feel tight and hot, it was so hard to breathe. Marco had been sent on a recon mission and had been gone for nearly a week. If Ace thought he had been avoiding Marco, he was sorely mistaken. He was used to seeing that dumb bird-brain everyday, at every meal, every meeting, and now that he was gone Ace was finally realizing just how deep the hole he had fallen into truly was.

 

That night he had drank quite a bit more than he was used to, without a certain pineapple haired man leaning over his shoulder nagging him, he was able to smuggle a few more bottles of Ale away. A lot of good that did him now. He was so hammered as he tried to drink away all thoughts of Marco with little success. Instead all he could think about was that dumb blonde phoenix. He missed him.  _ Missed him _ . 

 

Ace was curled up on his bed, laying on his side with his knees nearly up to his chest as he clutched an empty bottle in his hands in the dark room. His chest  _ hurt _ as he thought of the blonde commander, everytime he nagged him, everytime he smiled fondly at him, every time he laughed or got irritated by his pranks. His chest only tightened more at the thoughts and one of his hands finally clutched at the flushed skin on his chest. He felt familiar pricks and stings in his eyes as tears began to form. 

 

“Stupid Marco…” Ace’s voice was barely above a whisper and it shaked as a tear fell down his face. Then the flood gate opened and he began to sob as he curled in on himself. He shook and sobbed, ragged breaths and pants leaving him. In between sobs he had begun to mutter and release all the feelings he had piled up for so long.

“M-marco…*Hick* you dumbass...I l-love you so much and you never notice!” He was sobbing so hard, his eyes screwed shut as hard as he could, “It hurts… Loving you like this...It hurts so much..*Hick* you have no idea what you’re doing to me!!” He wanted to scream and punch something, to get rid of all the frustration he had compiled from his guilt and self hate that came along with one sidedly loving Marco. He might have been screaming but he was too far gone to even care, that bird-brain wasn’t even here. He continued to sob and drunkenly shout in his small quarters on the Moby.

 

“Marco you dumb bird! *Hick* I hate you!” His sobbing slowed down, “Why can’t you just love me…” He nearly whispered this as the exhaustion from crying finally pulled on his drunken mind and lulled him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, sorry the chapters are so short.  
> This was written at 2 am fair warning!  
> Enjoy!

 

It was pretty late at night when Marco had returned from his recon mission and nearly sighed in relief when his feet touched the solid wood of the Moby Dick. He looked around to find many crew members up being rowdy, drinking, singing, playing games. He smiled fondly at his family before his thoughts pulled him to look around the ship. He noticed that he had been looking for a particular raven haired boy among the crew and mentally slapped himself. He was too used to searching out the boy, it had become an involuntary habit to look for the young commander. He knew the way he felt for the boy was not the same as the rest of the crew, the rest of his family. He hated himself for feeling this way, for being an irresponsible adult and falling for the beautifully freckled raven.  _ Ugh _ , he mentally slapped himself again and decided to get his mind off the fiery boy. 

 

He headed to the kitchen to drown himself in a nice glass of ale, he was relatively tired after being gone for nearly a week. He entered the large dining room and found Thatch and Izou residing at one of the tables, the two men turning when hearing him enter.

 

“Oh Marco! Welcome back!” Thatch greeted cheerily as Izou just gave a smirk.

“Yo” Marco greeted the two as he crossed the dining room, smirking as he reached the ale and grasping the chill bottle in his hand. He then sat among the two commanders and sighed as the first gulp of ale flowed down his throat and warmed his belly. Izou just sent him a strange smirk.

 

  
“Ace is drunk and went to bed early by the way. He drank more than usual, wonder why?” Izou's voice was laced with knowing playfulness and continued to smirk when the blonde commander had twitched at the mention of the young raven’s name. 

 

“I didn’t ask, yoi.” Marco had attempted to sound unaffected but knew nothing could get past Izou’s perception. 

 

“It was written all over your face, you dumb bird.” Izou laughed. Marco just sighed, he was too tired to argue with him right now.  _ I think I’ll take this ale to go. _ He thought as he stood from the table and made his way out of the mess hall.  _ Maybe I should just sleep… I hope Ace is okay...maybe I should check on him _ … _ No no he can handle himself… But I wonder what made him drink more than usual.. _ He continued to have an internal debate about whether or not he should check in on the young commander but he was already subconsciously walking to the raven’s quarters. Before he knew it he was standing outside of Ace’s bedroom.  _ Fuck. _

 

_ Okay maybe just check to see if he is awake and if he is asleep, leave and go to sleep.  _ He nodded to himself and lifted his free hand to the door ready to knock when a sound from the other side of the door stopped him.  _ Was Ace...Crying? _ He subconsciously leaned forward to hear better and his heart stopped. 

 

“M-marco…” The boy sounded so broken and sad, how come he was crying so badly? Why was he calling out Marco’s name when he had no idea he was there? His heart pounded almost violently as his brain tried to keep up with everything but it didn’t last long because shortly after it felt like time had stopped.

“*Hick* I love you so much and you never notice!!” He heard ragged and muffled sobs as Ace continued, “It hurts… Loving you like this...It hurts so much..*Hick* you have no idea what you’re doing to me!!” Ace was nearly yelling, which might have been good because the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears was nearly deafening as his chest filled with warmth and his stomach filled with butterflies. _Ace loves me?_ ** _Loves me?_** He felt his eyes begin to sting as his unrequited feeling that he had grieved over for so long were revealed to be in fact requited. He had no idea what to do, he was so flustered and so happy he couldn’t think.

  
  


“Marco you dumb bird! *Hick* I hate you!” His sobbing slowed down, “Why can’t you just love me…” Marco’s thoughts stopped as everything clicked into place. Ace was  _ crying, _ Ace was crying because he thought Marco didn’t love him. He had drunk himself silly because he thought Marco didn’t love him.  _ God I am such an idiot!! _ Marco mentally slapped himself about ten times for making Ace go through all of this. He would make it up to him, he would take care of him and never let him feel unloved again. He then noticed that the sobbing had died down and the room was silent. He then remembered that Izou had mentioned just how much Ace had drunk that night and he was probably out like a light.

 

Marco reluctantly peeled himself away from the young commanders room and headed for his own. He doubted he could sleep after all of that, but he needed to be alone to celebrate this unexpected change, and to find ways to confess to Ace in a way he would believe him. He reached his room and closed the door quickly behind him. Behind closed doors he wouldn’t have to be the composed commander he always was and he could really let out what he was feeling. He was smiling from ear to ear, _ Ace loves me...He really loves me. _ He was ecstatic, the boy he has watched grow and become so powerful, the young man he has yearned to be with for so long returned his feelings. 

 

“Oh Ace...If only you knew how much I love you.” Marco whispered into the dark empty room. He wished he could have known, he wished he could have kissed that boy when he first realized he loved him, he shouldn't have waited. Now Ace had suffered all by himself because Marco was a dumb scaredy cat He glanced how at the bottle of ale he had originally grabbed to drown his thought and smiled.  _ Time to celebrate. _ He lifted the bottle to his mouth and chugged. He stumbled to his bed and plopped down on the worn mattress. He felt so warm and light, the smile never leaving his lips as his lids began to feel heavy and his consciousness fled.


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you so much it hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the first two but it should be the end.  
> Hope you enjoy! I had fun writing this!  
> All mistakes are mine!

Ace felt his consciousness return, clawing its way back through a thick groggy fog. A headache throbbing behind his eyes as he struggled to wake up fully. He attempted to recall the events of last night to his dismay as he remembered crying like a drunk idiot.  _ Ugh, pathetic. _ He sat up and groaned aloud when his headache throbbed full force, making him visibly flinch. He looked around his room and was happy to find an unopened bottle of ale on the floor long since forgotten. “Nothing kills a hangover like more ale” He snickered to himself as he got up to retrieve the bottle, taking a hug swig from the cold glass bottle. He sighed and licked his lips, happy to feel the familiar burn from the alcohol. His heart began to throb as he remembered  _ why  _ he had been crying last night.  _ Marco… _ He thought about giving up, letting Marco go, there would never be anything between them no matter how much he wished it. Marco’s smile wasn’t special, he probably smiled to everyone like that. His laugh wasn’t just for Ace, he laughed for everyone. Marco was not Ace’s, and never would be.

 

Oh god he felt like crying all over again as he gripped the bottle in front of him and as he lifted it to his lips, his stomach made an all too familiar gurgling noise right on que. The breakfast bell rang across the Moby Dick and what was better than distracting yourself with food? He ran in the blink of an eye to the mess hall, excited to drown his thoughts in a mountain of food followed by the usual narcolepsy. He was immediately stopped in his tracks as he opened the mess halls doors to find an annoyingly cute blonde blocking his path. He really didn’t want to see him right now, he hadn’t even looked in the mirror but he was sure he looked awful after last night. He was expecting a snide comment from the older commander but nothing came. He blinked up at Marco’s unusual silence only to fully register the expression on the phoenix’s face. Marco was red up to his ears, slack jawed and staring at Ace. Ace was caught completely off guard by this and couldn’t help himself blushing in response. There they were, both standing in the doorway not saying a word, both red up to their ears, staring at each other. This has got to be the oddest thing to ever happen aboard the Moby, and that is saying something.  Ace felt like he could see something in Marco’s eyes, something longing and reaching out, almost like-

 

“Are you two gonna stand there and gawk at each other all day?” Thatch commented dryly from inside the mess hall.

 

“Just kiss already~” Izou sounded way too amused.

 

Both men in the doorway somehow managed to blush deeper than before, both turning away from each other. Ace’s heart was beating like crazy in his chest and his mind raced unable to keep up with the tension and the events transpiring. Ace opened his mouth to say something only for the words to die on his tongue as Marco suddenly took off past Ace towards his own quarters. Ace stood there, mouth open staring at the now empty space next to him.  _ What just happened? _ He was so confused, he had just decided it was time to give up on that dumb bird and then he goes and acts all cute!!  _ UGH!  _  Ace wanted to tear his hair out because of how complicated all of this was. He sighed in frustration and entered the mess hall. He sat next to Thatch and Izou out of habit but he wasn’t exactly happy with them at the moment. Food was placed in front of him, a mountain of food but somehow Ace had lost his appetite. He pushed the plate away and laid his head in his hands. He groaned into his hands hoping to release some of his frustration with little success. 

 

_ Maybe Marco does have feelings for me? Can I hope?  _ He sighed.  _ Yeah right...Like he could love someone like me… _ He wanted to cry all over again as he felt hopelessness take him over, his resolve crumbling. He was so tired of this roller-coaster of emotions, feeling happy to see him only to be followed by dread and guilt from loving him. He hated this unrequited love bull shit. He was tired, just so  _ tired.  _ He slumped onto the table on the verge of a break down when he felt a comforting hand land on his back gently. He could tell it was Izou trying to comfort him and he tried to regain his composure. He blinked back his tears and stood abruptly from the table, desperately ran out of the dining hall, leaving everyone bewildered that the legendary Ace would leave a meal untouched.

 

He ran back to his room and closed the door tight. He never should have left in the first place, he wasn’t ready to face Marco, or move on, or control himself right now. He really was having a breakdown. His chest felt so tight it was painful, he had begun to tremble and his eyes burned. He slowly sunk to the floor, sliding his way down the door onto his cold wooden planks He looked into his dark room suddenly feeling like there was too much space but at the same time like the walls were closing in. He felt cold, alone, and miserable. His eyes stung as his body trembled, his vision blurring from barely held back tears.

 

“Why does loving you hurt so bad…” He whispered in a broken voice as tears finally streamed down his face. He drew his legs in close to his chest and buried his head in his knees as he let out a broken sob. “M-marco…” The name made his chest throb and tighten even more and he sobbed again, clutching tightly to his own arms as if willing them to stop trembling. Suddenly a loud knock came through his door and Ace jumped.  _ W-who could it be? _ He frantically wiped his tears away and stood on shaking legs.  _ Get a hold of yourself!  _  He opened his mouth to ask who was there when the unexpected guest decided to enter without being invited. Ace’s heart skipped and twisted at the sight. “M-marco…”

 

He must have looked as awful as he felt because Marco’s face filled with concern and...guilt? Ace looked away from the older commander trying to hide just how broken he was right now. 

 

“W-What do you want bird-brain” He tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, but it still shook, just like the rest of him.  He was glaring at the floorboards, his heart racing with anxiety. He missed the blondes movements and suddenly he was wrapped in a strong embrace. Ace’s heart skipped and thudded in his chest as he tried to understand what was happening but his mind had already been in so much turmoil before and he felt himself on the verge of falling apart again.

 

“Ace...I am so sorry.” And there it was. Ace nearly collapsed in Marco’s sturdy hold, sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder. Marco only held on tighter, almost desperately to Ace. His body shook violently from the sobs, his body unable to hold him up, they sank to the floor, Ace clinging to Marco like a life support. Marco had begun to stroke his hair at some point attempting to soothe the crying boy. They must have sat on Ace’s bedroom floor for nearly an hour as years of pent up frustration, guilt, and self hate poured out of Ace like a river.

 

When Ace had finally started to calm down, he realized how he clung to Marco and had cried for so long and Marco probably had no idea why. Marco was just trying to comfort a fellow crew member. He had no idea that Ace was crying over his love for the other. Ace pulled away weakly and began to rub the tears from his face but as soon as he saw Marco’s face, his world stopped. Marco was crying.  _ Crying.  _ Ace began to panic unsure of why Marco would be crying or what he had done to make the blonde upset. But Marco’s eyes were so full of something Ace was afraid to name, his face full of fondness and regret.  _ Fuck it, I can’t stand this anymore. _

 

“I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I can’t stand it.” Ace stared straight into Marco’s eyes, his resolve solid as he prepared for his rejection. He braced himself for Marco to yell, never talk to him again, anything. At least he would get rid of these feelings. But instead of anger or disgust like he had expected Marco seemed to not react. Panic and dread sunk Ace’s heart.  _ Oh god what did I do?!I  _ His eyes began to sting again and he wanted to run away, he wanted to take it all back, go back to normal, anything.  _ Just don’t hate me. _

 

Ace was about to cry when all of a sudden Marco grabbed his face and lunged forward.  _ What?... _ Firm and slightly chapped lips landed on his and he was reeling. Marco was kissing him,  _ Kissing me,  _ and Ace melted into it. It was everything he always dreamed it would be. Gentle but deep, passionate but slow. It felt like he was being filled with Marco’s feelings, it filled his chest and overflowed. He felt tears flowing down both of their faces and suddenly he was desperate. 

 

He pulled Marco as close as he could, kissing him greedily like he needed him to breathe, to live. He licked and nipped, gasping when Marco’s tongue entered his mouth. He needed more, he needed Marco, but due to lack of air, their battle of tongue ended with both of them panting. Ace looked up to find a half lidded Marco and he felt the gaze set his whole body on fire. But Marco then became serious and looked into Ace’s eyes.

 

“Ace, I love you. I love you so much, God I should have said that sooner. I should have said this when I first laid my eyes on you.” Marco looked at Ace so lovingly, he looked so relieved to say those words out loud, and Ace was crying all over again. This time he didn’t cry from guilt or self hate, he cried because he had never felt so happy in his whole life. He wrapped his arms around Marco’s neck and gave him the most passionate kiss he could to convey all of his feelings he had tried so desperately to hide for so long. They both smiled into the kiss and held each other as tight as they could, wishing to never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment and leave a kudos.


End file.
